


There Will Come A Poet

by DeltaX



Series: Soldier, Poet, King [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaX/pseuds/DeltaX
Summary: He always wanted this. To preform his songs for the world. His home town wasn't enough anymore, he wanted to visit every town and city. He wanted to spread his words even more then like the worst of the dart throwers in his local tavern.One problem. People always got scared when he started talking, or doing anything really.He knew his family were known to be witches as far back as they could reasonably call credible, but that didn't mean he was going to curse people!Based off of the song "Soldier, Poet, King" by The Oh Hellos
Relationships: Accius | Poet & His Brother
Series: Soldier, Poet, King [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970983





	There Will Come A Poet

Hey, welcome to the most self indulgent fic I'll probably ever write. 

Congratulations, you found my book somehow. Here's your prize: 🎁🎁🎁

If you didn't read the tags, this story is based off of the song Soldier, Poet, King by The Oh Hellos. 

I'll update when I can (which is usually all the time I'm just lazy but let's just say I was busy or something)

Thanks for giving this a shot! I'll update soon!


End file.
